


Two psychos

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 雷点太多请看summary！感谢！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 预警：两个人的精神都有问题；镜像救护车*镜像漂移；医生有肢体虐待偏好，而剑士则是个彻彻底底的邪教徒/宗教狂热分子兼性工作者；R18G请谨慎！最后会有一点恋尸





	Two psychos

大夫随意地往身后的椅子里一靠，将双腿交叠架在面前的手术台上。他甚至轻声哼起了黑街时兴的下流小调，暗红色的光镜飞速扫过手中数据板上一闪而过的大量编码，获取病人的机体状态信息。

这个姿势实在太过惬意，如果不是那人不绝于耳的断片惨叫，以及由他空洞的胸甲至腹部淌出的粘稠能量液足有一指厚，沿着手术台边缘，源源不断地滴落到地面上扩展出惊悚的不规则形状——医生看起来只像是在进行稀松平常的工作。

“百分之二十，不错。”救护车满意地扬起嘴角，对在他眼前痉挛着的机体的恸哭置若罔闻，轻轻弹了弹数据板的边缘。“三分钟。三分钟之内你体内的能量液就会排空了，在那之前好好等着。”

虽然他喜欢能量液满溢的热度和腥甜的气味，但这不意味着他愿意费尽心力地扒开一团黏糊糊、氤氲着热气的无用器官，取用剩下的值钱玩意儿；放血这办法很不错，既能满足他怪异的嗜好，又在某些程度上省去了冲洗血迹，清洁双手等一系列麻烦。

高效，便利，快捷。

而且足够美观。过量的紫色液体让他支在手术台上的踝关节相当舒适，不论是滚烫的温度还是柔软的触感。由于重力的作用，一些能量液附着上他的装甲，顺着小腿流向髋部，温暖酥麻的感受简直让大夫兴奋得难以自持。他扔掉数据板，用指尖抹去一些沾到腿上的鲜血，意犹未尽地站起身走到手术台边，把它们揩到了病人因惊恐万分而扭曲的面甲上。

“看来得再来点，”露出深思的神情，救护车把手掌完全浸没在台面上热度犹存的能量液中，缓缓鞠起一捧，伸长双臂让它们呈线型自指间流到可怜人的脸上，“这样好看多了，真可惜……”

待手中的能量液流尽后他啧了一声，仿佛突然意识到自己在游戏途中又不小心把双手弄得一塌糊涂。就在此时，诊所门铃刺耳地响了起来，唤回了他游荡的思绪。医生扫兴地长叹一声，在离开前随手将一把切割手术刀插进病人的腹腔，表明他的器官仍是“未取用”状态。内置时钟和即时通讯系统提示他，新的一批货已经到了。

他消失在手术室门口，留下满地的血液和各类残躯不全的躯干；前三分钟仍被惨叫和机械臂的诡异声响填满的房间此刻一片寂静，只有一具余烬熄灭的机体仍处于死后的痉挛状态中，腹部森然插着把手术刀，与案上的买卖商品无异。

****

“噢，还是你。”打开诊所的大门，救护车在雨幕中瞥了一眼送货人，惊讶地耸耸肩。“那就简短说吧。抬进来，放下，走人。”他比了个手势，示意那个有着暗红色涂装，在腰际别了两把佩刀的剑士把货物搬进诊所。那人默不作声地转身，搬起一个由特殊织物做的袋子从他身旁经过，保养良好的漆面带起一阵清凉的微风——这真有意思。

大夫意味深长地盯着他的背影沉吟了一会儿，花了三秒钟思索刚才那个轻佻眼神的具体内涵。说实话，他的确十分讶异，很少有人能在走进他的诊所一回后还愿意干下去，即便他开出的佣金数目可观；至于为什么这位雇佣兵的前任，又前任，前前前任在拿了第一笔塞金后都悄无声息地消失在他的视野里——医生低下头看了一眼喷溅在胸甲上的能量液，再摸了摸下巴，同样沾了一手血。

唔，显而易见。

那些人不愿问也不敢问，因为管住眼睛和嘴是这里的规矩。更何况这个把自己漆成暗绿色的疯狂医生的神经总不是那么稳定，经常像拿出一罐能量块一样平常地从子空间里翻出些恶心的器官或是配件。有时候是断肢，听起来还行；有时候是码得整整齐齐的一盒子色彩各异的光镜，已经开始有些诡异了；当那股挥之不去的腐败气味混合进刻意喷洒的过量清洁剂，强烈地刺激着他们嗅觉传感器的时候……天知道有多惊悚。

因此，现在的情形很奇妙。救护车看着那人把袋子安置到手术室外的临时医疗用床上，随即反手合上了门。

“有事？”他靠在墙边露出若有所思的笑容。“特意重新打了蜡，我得说这很迷人。”

也许他的理解并无偏差，这辆外型轻盈的跑车想从自己这里获得一些东西；至于那到底是什么，医生认为得先用语言试探一番。

外甲暗红的士兵递过来一个暧昧至极的微笑。他把袋子往靠墙的一面推了推，腾出一块让自己坐的地方。将手掌支撑在身体两侧挪到医疗床上，剑士歪了歪头雕，兴致盎然地用比医生更为刺眼的赤红光镜凝视着他，舔着下唇。

格外诱惑。

看起来他精于此道，以致喷漆的气味里也暗藏玄机；效果不错的催情药，成功调动起了大夫的部分生理冲动。虽然救护车本人更喜欢后面的环节：毁了他，拆掉他，把他的肢体扭断，制成漂亮的标本妥善收藏……这类调情手段在黑街上并不少见，是对接用机招徕顾客的方式之一，救护车在沉迷于肢解同类，贩卖器官之前曾经在诸如此类的活动中消磨过一段美好难忘的时光，代价是失去了相当一部分存款。

医生再次抬眼，仔细端详了一番此刻正将肘部关节支在膝盖上，有意无意向他展露出腰部柔软质感的可人玩具。“看起来我的出价还没让你满意。”他看着对方带着近乎完美的色气依次舔过右手指尖，仿佛在炫耀他的软舌究竟能有多灵活。

“两倍。怎么样？”想象着手术刀划进那张迷人脸庞的景致，医生死寂已久的对接面板开始有了反应 ，输出管抵住前挡板的兴奋感催促着他。他敏捷的手指在电子卡上不着痕迹地移动，写入一串编码，卡面上方由投影织出了新的数字——将原价翻了一番，而数倍于市场均价。

看到那个价格后，剑士轻笑着跳下医疗床向他走近，直到双方间的距离近在咫尺。他置换出的灼热气息拂在救护车的面甲上，右手手掌用极其轻柔的手法抚上医生的颈部管线，而另一只手缓慢又大胆地在大夫的腹甲处游移着。

“这可不行，”他狡黠一笑，赤红色的光镜变得越发暗淡。贴上救护车的胸口轻声细语，剑士的手指轻划过医生的前挡板，漫不经心地撩拨着装甲间的接缝。“至少三倍……”

现在医生的兴致已经完全被眼前的妩媚风光调动起来了。救护车感到体内的能量液沸腾着冲击他的脑模块，让他迫不及待地想把一切谈妥，以便能快些占有此时正紧贴在自己胸甲上，又恰到好处地拒绝着他握住腰际的滚烫双手的绝世尤物。

“我想你可能不了解我的风格，”他向前凑得更近，几乎要吻上那湿润的下唇了。“不，也许你早就知道。或者我这样的更令你兴奋对吗？”

医生抹去了之前的出价，在空白处输入新的内容。事实上他一向对金钱没什么概念，毕竟藏品多的是，随便几个性能不错的都可以卖出不错的价格，除去雇员的佣金仍会留下大笔的闲置资产。而此时他只想拿尽量多的东西堵住剑士的嘴——各种意义上的，所以救护车干脆直接给出了个高价。

“五倍，希望能让你满意——唔……”没等到他说完，感受到对方迅速搂住自己的颈部咬上他的唇，救护车在这狂热的深吻中笑了起来。他用手中的电子卡边缘划着剑士的脊背，想象着那里被自己剖开的绝景，搂紧了对方的腰肢，几乎要因为这个黑暗的想法颤抖起来。

“成交。”最后狠戾地舔舐了一下大夫的嘴唇，红色的雇佣兵抽开身子剧烈地置换了几次空气，擦了擦嘴角的电解液。他凝视着医生的光镜轻浮地微笑，压低身躯跪坐在地上，熟练地将手掌搭上那暗绿的滚烫挡板摩挲着，在感受到下方传来的搏动时凑上前，用齿尖和舌头恶意地刮蹭，吮出令人迷醉的水声。

他的视线一直没有离开过救护车的双眼。

“现在，医生……告诉我你的名字，好让我在过载的时候不会喊出其他让你扫兴的东西。”

\---

苏醒在明亮的无影灯下是痛苦与愉悦的混合产物。漂移呻吟着上线，朦胧不清的光镜捕捉到了医生靠在手术台边的剪影；救护车正背对着  
他在工具箱里翻寻着什么，心情甚佳地哼着歌。

右侧腹传来的疼痛由于药剂的影响变得模糊不清，一路扩散到他的髋部，脊柱，脑后，让剑士难以抑制地呻吟起来，下意识地想去撕扯伤口获得更多的刺激。

原本不该如此的。他盯着自己敞开了一半的腹腔发了会儿呆，这有些超出预期了，然而……很令人兴奋。

漂移动了动，碰落了固定在右腕上的一把手术刀。刀尖从他伤口里退出时擦过断裂的腕部管线，莫名带来了某种酥麻难耐的空虚感，随着那里不断涌出的能量液缓缓释放。这足以在瞬间点燃他全身敏感的传感网络：他轻哼了两声往下身望去，看到了自己濡湿成一片的大腿根部以及仍在不断分泌润滑液，急需爱抚的接口；充满渴望地盯着医生的背影，漂移扭动着身躯，而在这个过程中几个小时前的记忆数据倏地闪回了他的脑模块，让他终于搞明白了自己是如何以这样的姿态被固定在手术台上的。

起初和他以往的交易相仿。漂移跪坐在前厅亲吻、舔舐着大夫的输出管，将柔和的呜咽随着滚热的交合液尽数咽下。颅内噼啪作响的快感电荷在他一次次的吮吸中裹挟着剑士的机体，使他不自觉就抬高腰部，双腿战栗、目光迷离地取悦着医生。救护车想得没错，他的确精于此道——仅仅是那曲线优美的臀部轻微晃动的幅度就足以让大夫失去理智。

这么做的结果是，救护车狠狠抓住漂移抚慰管子的湿滑双手将他提起来，近乎疯狂地把他摔到墙上，在他润滑液直淌的接口里来回抽插，肆意宣泄。每次大夫都刻意地让坚实的管线头部碾过甬道中那几个特殊的传感节点，因为他觉得那时漂移颤抖的呻吟动听之极。“看起来我遇到了只浪荡的石油兔子，”医生掐紧了剑士的腰部，贴着他狭长的音频接收器说道，紧接着又按住他，扩开粘腻滚烫的瓣膜往更深处猛顶进去。

漂移的光镜在那瞬间失去焦点，漫溢而出的清洗液里是几近亢奋的享受。“啊……是，是的……”他后仰着挺腰迎合，用湿滑的大腿内侧轻轻擦过大夫的后腰，催促着他进一步深入，“喜、喜欢吗，救……啊……”他猛地顿住，痛苦地阖上光镜，一声啜泣从他的喉咙深处传了出来。

“当然，你的表现好极了——但还不够。”救护车再次撞向他的接口，一只手抚摩着剑士因被情欲浸染而泛红的面甲。听到一串混合着自己名字的哽咽后，医生的赤红光镜向下扫过漂移紧绷的腹甲和他们身下湿成一片的地面，在意识到对方即将到达极限的时候——灵感来源于生活。这句话真棒，鉴于这孩子实在合他心意，大夫等不及要试试更刺激的玩法了。

“这样吧，我带你去里面……”如此说道，救护车倾身咬住漂移的音频接收器低语，语气平淡却不容回绝。硬要形容的话，蕴含了某种阴暗的色彩。

“基于一个假设，说不定你下次再出去卖的时候会连我管子的形状都忘得干干净净——这多令人心碎。”

医生咧嘴一笑，最后用输出管深深贯穿了剑士柔软的甬道。

“……所以那儿绝对能让你好好记住我。”

接收到这句话的同时，漂移的视野被五色的躁点填满。过载的快感令脑模块一片混乱，他不得不大声哭喊以此来分散风扇的巨大负担。他的一部分的自我甚至已经开始期待救护车会对他做的事了；虚伪的羞耻感与沉浸其中的愉悦将漂移包裹起来——他呜咽了两声伸出舌尖，感受到几股滚烫的液体溅射到了自己脸上，糊上他晕眩的光镜，还来不及将其舔舐品尝就沉入了一片黑暗中。

\---

“什么？普神？”嫖客大笑不止，左手划着数据板上的宗教文献，右手环过剑士的腰在他的脊背上拍着，“真没想到你还信这玩意儿！火种后世？”他嗤笑一声，不以为意地挥了挥手中的板子。“这个世界根本不存在普神，别告诉我你出来卖就是为了给那些异端邪说买单。”

刚从过载的余韵中校准回来的红色剑士无言地拿起一块织物，擦拭起被交合液弄脏的腹甲。如此紧密的搂抱令人十分不适，但收钱办事意味着他将要忍受几个小时毫无乐趣可言的对接，以及客人各种针对他兴味提出的无聊至极的言论。

如现在滔滔不绝地表达对宗教的不满，还不肯放下手中属于漂移的数据板的嫖客所言，的确。

他们的世界没有普神，并且根本不存在火种的概念；但这不意味着不能通过一些手段到达镜面世界的‘天堂’。漂移是这么想的，而偶然间找到的这份宗教资料在某种程度上证实了这点——他想试试看；如果存在一张通向纯粹的痛感与快感交织世界的船票，而那个世界又能满足他对于一切欲望的诉求和祈祷：施虐与受虐，撕裂自愈之后的伤口，交合液混合着能量液的甜美……那漂移就愿意为此做出努力。

于是他找到了所谓的方案。

这份宗教狂热驱使着剑士浸淫于潮湿阴冷的寓所和暗巷，舔舐随便哪位的输出管，开放自身机体的所有权限，或被拖拽，或被牵拉着过载，校准，再过载，校准。收下报酬，紧接着筹算到底还需要多少费用才能负担起“仪式”所需的所有器官。

“看看，看看这一页，”嫖客的巨大机体把充电板压得吱吱作响。“是不是蠢得可爱？‘十二个器官’，你真准备用那些东西举行什么破仪式，然后就‘嗖’地进入‘火种后世’？呸。”他笑得直颤，把板子往漂移怀里一塞。

“你知道现在的器官价格多高吗？建议你直接去找那个黑医算了，毕竟你勾人的功夫实在不错。为他口几次，或者让他免费干，那大夫会给你个相当棒的折扣也说不定……”

说罢，他将结账用的电子卡甩到漂移脸上，觉得剑士默默从面甲上取下那张卡的样子实在滑稽。方才他的提议自然只是说笑，嫖客也完全没想过漂移会如此看重那份宗教资料，更没料到他的确打算照着自己说的去做；带着倦意他推开怀里的机体，翻个身准备进入充电模式。

像往常一样，嫖客的音频接收器里传来漂移下床的声响，而他仍关着光镜懒散地侧躺着。他知道那婊子只是去洗个油浴罢了，每次都是如此，毫无例外。正当他感到现实离自己越来越遥远的时候，他听到某些不寻常的声响，宛如刀剑出鞘。

怎么会呢，他苦笑着，极力想把那些不详的想法从脑模块里驱散出去。但记忆模块里倏然闪回到了他刚跨进寓所的时候，看到墙边放着的冷兵器的瞬间，当时他还调侃“不像是藏品”，而臭婊子只是笑笑，然后用双腿缠上了他的腰。

他猛地坐起来，后背冷凝液直冒。

那把刀的刀尖反射着窗外的月光，却泛出诡异的红色。仔细看过去，那深红的颜色是黑暗中剑士终于带着愉悦笑意的光镜，此时正满溢出病态的嗜杀及暴戾。

“说说看。你的器官能值多少？”他轻松地说道，抽出没入嫖客头部的长刀。

感谢普神，这位客人提出的新想法让他得以更加接近天堂。

\---

从梦境中清醒意味着新游戏的开始。

而漂移当然喜欢。

“咳……你在等什么？”他的声音里满是渴望的静电，似乎对机体上的损伤毫不在意。“来吧，用你的管子捅我，救护车……”该死，左手手腕中深埋的两把手术刀钳制了他的动作，而右手则因为腕部断裂的管线施不上力。这是某种独特的情趣，他倒是期待过这种带有凌虐风格的玩法——漂移尝试着夹紧双腿来缓解甬道内部愈发强烈的酥麻空虚，结果却只是让他更加苦闷地哽咽起来，清洗液顺着面甲汩汩滑落。

他晃了晃脑袋，试图从失焦的茫然中挣脱出来，充满索求的目光直直望着终于向他转过身来的医生；仅仅是眼神的接触就足以让敏感至极的接口吐出大量润滑液，输出管饱胀不适地压迫着他的腹甲。这简直是一场酷刑，而他却如此欲求不满，乐在其中。漂移颤抖地置换出一口空气，电解液顺着嘴角在他的颈窝里聚集成一湾荧蓝色的湖水。

“嘘，耐心些，很快就会让你舒服得要命。”救护车露出一个诡异的笑容，伸出左手去抚摸漂移的大腿。他灵活的手指从膝部轴承开始，带着令人窒息的眷恋向大腿根部一寸寸移动，侵袭，感受着漆面独有的触感以及内侧无装甲部分的良好弹性。他恶趣味地让指尖停在髋部和大腿的连接部分，来回揉捏那些敏感到极致的细密管线，偏过头细细欣赏漂移在每次触碰下骤然绷紧机体，哆嗦着挺起腰部配合的痴态，对他一声声有规律的呜咽声很是满意。

“也许不是石油兔子，”医生边动作着边对剑士微笑。“发情的涡轮狐狸——明显这个比喻更贴切，嗯？”他最后探身在那半敞的腹腔中插了把手术刀，退后两步，抵着下巴赞叹了一番自己作品是何等的精美绝伦后，终于将右手中握着的东西展示了出来：一根尺寸可观的软管，另一端连接着医用泵油设备。

漂移凝视着那根软管，吞咽了一下；他太希望被填满了。

救护车缓缓地将经过改造的软管入口抵到剑士湿滑的瓣膜上，在看到漂移如饥似渴地打开双腿贴近后，带着戏弄的神情托住他的臀部向远离软管的一侧缓慢施力，阻止他连续吞下相当部分的管身。

“看着我。这管子可不会自己动，看它有用吗？”感受到漂移立刻惶急地瞪大深红色的光镜将焦点聚集在他身上，医生哼了一声，蓦地用极大的力道将明显比管身粗了一圈的软管头部径直推入了接口。

一瞬间，甬道内柔软的内壁被坚硬粗大的管身骤然扩开，疼痛伴随着饱胀的满足麻痹了漂移双腿、腰部，攀附于脊柱向上直行的酥麻快感令剑士的系统停滞了两秒。

他仰起头无声地哀鸣着，冷凝液涔涔地顺着他的下颌滴落与电解液相混合，和此时咬住舌尖忍耐，将两腿打开到极致的模样共同构成了一幅淫乱不堪的污秽景致。轻拍漂移支离破碎的腹甲，大夫一点点旋转着软管，满足地看着被扩开的瓣膜不自觉绞紧那根管子，牵动着剑士颤栗不已的机体轻轻摇晃。“还不够。对吗？”淡淡地问道，救护车继续将软管送入漂移的接口，欣赏着每送入一寸，那欲求不满的地方就持续分泌出滚烫润滑液的绝佳风景。

“哈啊！是的……”漂移昏暗的光镜由于能源不足而忽明忽灭，连发声器中也混入了紊乱零碎的电流杂音。“就，就这样插我，再深……救护车……”他想过载，想射出来，想让医生狠狠地把自己干到下线；同时剑士的一部分自我又殷切地期待救护车切开他的身体，捧出他灼热的器官将他溶解销蚀，让痛苦、愉悦裹挟自己的所有。他竭尽全力地向前挪动臀部，饥渴地吞进越来越多的软管，几乎在救护车每次送入管身时立刻将肿胀的瓣膜贴到医生的指节上，急促地置换出热气蒸腾的空气，催促更多破碎的新鲜感填满他的甬道，摩擦那里所有的传感节点。

随着剑士一声苦闷的呜咽，硕大的软管头部顶开了他的油箱垫片；他浑身一颤，被钉住的左手无助地在空中虚握成拳，而输出管早已充能至极限，此时正可怜地挺立着亟待爱抚。油箱内部比救护车想象中的还要敏感，仅仅是轻微的刮蹭就足以让漂移哭喊着扭动身体，把手术台弄得一团糟——看来他对此相当享受。医生用左手固定住漂移剧烈颤抖着的腿部，另一只手掐住那根软管，往油箱深处草率又无目的地顶弄着；挤进如此狭小的油箱入口就已基本耗尽了他所剩无几的耐心，于是他只是简单随意地摆弄了一下管子的位置就迫不及待地站起身，走到那台机器旁按下了泵入按钮。

泵油装置发出象征着运转良好的嗡鸣声，温暖的机油顺着透明的软管在地上绕了几圈，不急不缓地注进已被扩张到极致的接口里。“让咱们看看今晚你的油箱能吞下多少。”救护车对剑士森然一笑，将刚才过程中流到指节上的润滑液舔舐干净，返回手术台旁用手背抽了一记漂移的侧脸。

“接下来，我希望你把光镜好好打开，发声器功率也调到最大，反应能给多激烈就给多激烈——明白吗？”面甲上火辣辣的疼痛骤然将漂移从被机油填充的晕眩中扯了出来；他嗫嚅着吐出一个“是的”，慌忙将光镜校准到最佳状态。

此时此刻，他的脑模块里除了对接似乎只剩下白茫茫一片的幸福。痛苦的快乐，被鞭笞的快乐，分崩离析的快乐近乎要让他昏死过去，但心底永远贪得无厌的欲求总是耐心地盘踞在他酥麻的双腿上，扎根于他柔软的腰部，占领着他滚烫的舌尖，无时无刻不在提醒他开放自身的所有权限，诱惑他人对其进行无止境的侵略和进犯。

他喜欢。他想被干到报废。他意识到天堂不过如此。

饥饿顺着剑士的脊背向上攀爬。他能感受到医生的手指正在自己的口腔内部恣意搅动，粗暴地向他要求更多回应，而他乐意之至，每每感受到指尖掠过舌根，他都难以自持地伸开四肢啜泣着，发出像是请求宽恕般断断续续的音节，但身下的接口却越来越兴奋地绞紧那根饱含机油的软管，分泌出的粘稠润滑液早已覆满了半个手术台，此刻正沿着管子无序地流向地面。

油液从接口最外部开始，不紧不慢地灌进漂移抽缩不已的狭窄甬道。半透明的液体给他高温的油箱带来清凉舒适的触感，终于填充了近四分之一。

即便是此时，剑士仍不敢将目光从医生的脸上移开。他不连续地喘息着，看着救护车掀开了自己的最后一块腹甲，使正在被填充的油箱全貌完整地展示在了大夫面前。

“啊——救，救护车！”尖锐的疼痛顿时让漂移眼前一黑，条件反射般猛地支起腰部，最终却由于手腕上的束缚而重重地倒了回去。机体的破损警示窗口在系统内闪烁，剑士的光镜黯淡了下去，失焦的眼神显得茫然无助，这让医生很是中意。他拔掉漂移手腕上的手术刀，一把掐住他的颈部管线将其拽起来，迫使他看着自己。“你很喜欢这个，对吗？”他的另一只手伸进剑士的腹腔，随意地勾勒已被填满的油箱边缘，如此动作更让漂移大声呻吟起来，不安的目光向下移动，看向液体充盈的下身。“装不下了，救护车……”

“我刚才说，看着我。”医生冷漠地掰过剑士漂亮的面甲，毫不留情地扇了他一巴掌，“显然你已经忘了。”

“唔！”须臾间刺痛将漂移从醺然欲醉的晕眩中拉扯回来，他苦闷地哽咽着，感觉油箱近乎要被鼓胀的液体撕裂。清洗液不由自主地流下，与他唇边的电解液交融，将他的整张脸浸在湿漉漉的欲望之中，而他断裂的腕部管线，破碎得不成样子的腰部，似乎怎么干都无法满足的火热接口极其成功地唤醒了救护车内心某种原始的冲动——只不过与别人不同，他追求的是更极端的刺激。

医生用指尖划过富有弹性的油箱外部，仅仅是细微的接触就让剑士如筛糠一般不受控制地颤抖起来，暗红的光镜明暗交错，如痴如醉地牢牢锁定在救护车脸上，蕴含着欲壑难填的乞求和食髓知味的疯狂享受。油箱内甜蜜的压迫感催促着他过载，但甬道内众多传感节点仍竭力渴求着更多摩擦。

只要一点点……想要更坚硬的东西……不知是否天性如此，永不知晓羞惭为何物的他竟然能完美地流露出矜持而又充满期待的神情，竭力抬高腰臀取悦对方带着玩赏性质的冰冷目光。

仿佛知晓他内心似的，大夫将手掌覆上他的油箱，向下按压的同时骤然将软管从甬道内部拔了出来，积压在其中的液体顿时如洪水般凶猛地从狭窄的接口里喷涌而出，泼得手术台上到处都是。那些水液无死角地袭卷过剑士甬道内的所有节点，比输出管更温和，又比软舌更周到，源源不断地细致抚慰着，带来一轮轮酥麻刺痒的快感脉冲，使他目眩神迷，不自觉地漏出了几声放浪的呻吟。

“还没完……”救护车扣紧他发软的后腰，等待接口内的液体排空后没有丝毫停留，强横地将仍在泵出机油的软管再次捅进了漂移处于放松状态下的接口，一插到底，直接顶开了垫片，戳到了油箱顶部，汩汩地向内倾注油液。

“救啊啊啊啊啊——！！”

漂移仰起头哭泣着，本能地想逃离这根管子，却被医生捏住腰部而无法后退。他的思想开始变得模糊不清，甚至难以集中注意力；油箱被重新填进温暖的液体，充盈感令他吐出一口战栗的呼吸，而没等他适应完毕，大夫又微笑着扯出那根软管重复之前的动作——插入，抽出，再插入，不带一丝迟疑，每次都顶到最深处，戳得整个手术室里水声四溅。

漂移抽噎着过载了。他挺起腰部一次次地射出滚烫的交合液，输出管终于到达了极限。机油，润滑液混合着交合液、能量液淋得他浑身都是，甬道死死地咬住软管渴望留下更多欢愉；他的手臂垂在身体两侧，腕部断裂的管线带着狰狞刺目的美，深深扎进手术台的手指显得更加精巧迷人。救护车最后抽出那根软管，俯下身舔舐了一番剑士仍在吐出机油和润滑液的狭小接口，抬起头饶有兴味地看着他。

“你还是不满足，我看得出来。”医生直起身，手指轻轻掠过剑士的断腕，捏住其中一条细小的线路，品味着对方因为疼痛而痉挛的绝美表情。

“我们还可以有很多次，价钱你随意开，怎么样？”

漂移惘然地对着他微笑起来。

\---

真爱无价，人们都这么说。医生颇为认同这一观点，毕竟部分器官实在美得眩目，他完全不想使用冰冷的价格标签将其一一定义——直到他意识到自己于最近交易中流出的大笔金钱着实在令人头疼的同时，证明了他自身对某样事物的无尽之爱：啊，当然能这么说。

在前几次回味无穷的凌虐完事之后，连救护车自己也对这样的行为感到讶异，他竟然重新把那凌乱不堪，满身疮痍的机体拼合了起来，压抑着内心直接捏碎他胸口余烬的强烈渴望；单此事实就足以证明他那可爱的打手，雇员，玩具的独特之处；他本能地想多干那么几次，而漂移又是那么需要钱，需要被填满，需要被切碎。

每当交货时间之前来临的几个小时，大夫就开始准备即将会用到的所有设备，整个人沉浸在一种极度疯狂的兴奋中难以自拔。这次他尝试着将整只手挤进那磨人的接口里，下次又想出更加精彩纷呈的项目。有时候他甚至觉得眼前飞溅的能量液成为了赐福的彩带，而他们则仿佛是站在那片紫色血泊中举行婚礼的那一对什么玩意儿——也许漂移的表情不太合时宜，这时候他至少应该看上去很高兴才是，而不是不停地抽泣，捂住被撕裂的伤口；即便如此，他还是带着崩坏的笑容分开双腿，小声央求着大夫“请进”……操，真是该死又纯粹的婊子。棒极了，他就喜欢这样的不是吗？救护车对着窗外倾泻而下的雨幕扬起了嘴角，对，可不是。

他自言自语道，没错，总有一天他会因为过于忘我而把剑士变成手边的，桌上的那堆……

如此考量着，他低低地笑出声来；然而一旦开始深入研究整件事，医生却逐渐收敛了笑意：漂移需要那些钱，假如他总是需要，一直需要，那最好不过。但等他赚够了之后随即想抽身离开，这个结果可就不怎么令大夫满意了；他渴望的是长久的趣味和满足，虽然他同样认为自己最近的确因为耽于享乐而有些疏于业务——很多次漂移送来的货都由于没有及时取用而被直接报废，直接原因是他们间的情爱游戏，给诊所带来了不小的损失。

不过现在感慨可太晚了。况且他也没有丝毫懊丧，婊子撒饵嫖客上钩，这点彼此间都心知肚明，如今更重要的是如何留下他。

放任思绪沉浸于这费解的难题中，救护车消耗了相当长的一段时间来认真思考摆在眼前的烦心事。是该直接让他再也喊不出声呢，还是干脆将他豢养起来好好看家呢？真是两难的选择，人生果然残酷。

无论如何，对事物保有好奇心总是好的。他耸耸肩，暂且收回了飘忽的思绪，现在的情况可不允许自己分心太久。手术台旁的巨型机械臂从未让他失望过，几个钟头以来一直恪尽职守地固定着剑士的后腰，反扭他的双臂让他呈跪伏姿态趴在手术台上。他那紧致的接口内不再是上次那根讨喜的软管了，取而代之的是一颗深及油箱内部的跳蛋，尾端分成好几根细如神经线路的丝状物，从内部深深扣入漂移柔软的甬道，于接口处被医生牵拉至不同的部位：上方的两根被扯得很紧，缠绕于剑士纤细的腰部，将他的腹甲勒出好几块淤青的伤痕；分布于下方的三根中，两根分别系上了漂移的左腿和右腿，而中间的那根则直接向他的腹甲下方延伸过去，被恶趣味地缠在挺立着的输出管上，在管子最尖端的位置被医生打上一个花式结，强硬地堵住随时可能射出来的交合液。不仅如此，这些线路还会向各个部位源源不断地输送微小的刺激性电流，给被其攀附上的一切带来不间断的酸麻快感。

漂移低垂着头雕，眼窝里的清洗液和口腔内的电解液仍在淅淅沥沥地滴落，舌尖软绵绵地随着跳蛋震动的频率在空气中轻颤着。他不记得自己已经过载多长时间了——似乎以这样的姿势趴着不久后他就一直处于顶峰状态，而大夫根本不给他时间校准，甚至坐在对面的椅子上喝了杯高纯。起先他还能大声呻吟，哭喊着分散机体的部分高热，随着时间的流逝，发声器内的几根关键线路早就被烧得破碎不堪，剩余能运作的部件也只能让他挣扎着哼哼几声，然后便再也无法吐出像样的句子。这个玩具实在令人失魂落魄，他能感受到大腿内侧的软金属由于角度刁钻的捆缚而肿痛不堪，敏感至极，更何况那些波涛般的电涌依然一次又一次持续侵袭着他脆弱的中央处理器，麻痹了他原本就已濒临崩溃的逻辑模块。

一片混沌的黑暗中，漂移的音频接收器终于捕捉到了救护车离开椅子的细微声响，紧接着又是由远及近的脚步声；那个声音在他身旁消失，随即他感受到医生冰凉的指尖在他的脊背上来回游移，按摩的力度罕见的十分柔和。仿佛为了回应那样的触碰似的，漂移弓起战栗的腰身，接口内喷涌而出的滚烫热流溅到了臀部，可耻勾勒出那里水液横流的情色画面。可能把救护车的另一只手弄脏了吧，他生气了……剑士模糊地思考着，因为后腰被猛地拍了一把，而他只能无力地发出一连串喑哑的哀鸣以此来向医生发出邀请。

对接。那五根丝线紧密地贴合着接口，嵌进甬道内的刺痛感扯得他愈发饥渴。他茫然地张开嘴呼吸着，电解液在他的舌头与手术台间扯出一根粘稠的银线。

对接。“今天是个特殊的日子。”大夫握住漂移的输出管，顺着丝线缠绕的路径用手指在其间的缝隙中揉来揉去，这导致了剑士另一轮激烈的过载。他的膝关节喀喀作响，想射却由于输出管顶端卡住的绳结而无法发泄；憋红了面甲，漂移神志不清地仰起头，伴随着喉咙深处几声细小的呜咽，似乎在那片虚空之中看到了令他无比崇拜的东西。

火种后世。普，普神……

对接。

他后颈上的信息交换管线被强制扯了出来，接入了一具同样滚烫的机体里。漂移眼前的那一小块光明突然被横亘在眼前的各类器官填满：他看到了注射器，手术刀和医用消毒剂，储藏室里的一罐罐活体藏品，混合着自己记忆模块里被他解决的各类“货物”的脸，染着鲜血的双刀，交合液，污染了他的视野，最终把那片明亮的火种后世吞噬得一干二净。

对接。他想对接，他只想和他的医生永无休止地对接。

他感到腰部一沉。机械臂放开了漂移，使他的上半身磕到了坚硬的手术台上。随后，剑士被粗暴地移动了位置，下半身瘫软着贴在手术台旁。油箱内的跳蛋持续跃动着，由于他姿势的改变而被挤到了垫片的位置，有规律地来回摩擦起来。汹涌来袭的幸福和乞求已久的痛苦连绵不断地催生出新一轮的快乐，他不停置换废气，迷恋地享受着脑后数据流的共享以及终于捅入自己接口中输出管的膨胀热度。

救护车总是冰冷的手掌取代机械臂按住了反绑在他后腰处的双手，早已放任自己在沉甸甸的愉悦中沉浮的剑士感到大腿和输出管上的丝线缠绕得越发紧致，扩张接口的同时割裂了那里的瓣膜，疼痛使他抬高臀部，渴望被填充得更多。

[啊，救护车……]他伸出舌尖疯狂地舔舐手术台上的液体吞咽下去。

他恨不得救护车有两根管子。

“原来你想去火种后世。”大夫的另一只手灵活地移动到剑士胸前，打开了他的胸腔。医生的指尖进入了漂移胸口温暖的余烬中，轻捻那律动的火花；一瞬间，深及脑髓的巨大痛楚仿佛要将漂移撕裂似的研磨着他全身的伤口，漂移嘶哑地哭叫着，承受着身后几近疯狂的碰撞和抽插，而他的深层意识却兴奋不已，几乎要从他伤痕累累的机体中逃窜出来。

“……这个想法很可爱，可爱极了，”救护车的输出管顶端抵到了那颗震动到最大功率的跳蛋，霎时间两具机体裹挟进相同的节奏里，连绵涌动的酥麻快感爬上医生的腰胯，令他无声地将叹息埋进玩具的肩甲。

“但于我们不适用，漂移。无论你我都不可能进入火种后世。”

“知道为什么吗？”

[救护车，救护车的管子……]漂移完全听不见救护车说了什么。不知道医生在那串数据流里编进了什么病毒，他心之所及只有医生的名字，医生的手，医生的管子。

大夫按着剑士后腰的手掌滑到了他的大腿间，将那里分的更开。炽热的各类液体伴随着输出管的猛烈侵犯被牵扯着带出，接着又被迅速地重新顶入漂移那布满勒痕的狭小接口，冲击着甬道内部所有的传感节点，粘腻的水声甚至盖过了二人引擎轰鸣的声音。

[为什么还不能过载……]

“天堂是为好人准备的。

而你，漂移，坏事做尽的婊子就该跟我一道下地狱才说得通。”救护车微笑道，解开漂移输出管束缚的同时，握紧他颤抖的管子捏了一把。

漂移的发声器烧废了。他不知道自己到底射出了多少交合液，只感到输出管像是被吮吸一般，只顾排空腹部积压着的大量液体。他猛地从手术台上弹了起来，却因为身后有力的钳制，最终只能痉挛着机体迎合着救护车越来越深入有力的挺动。就在这无边的快感中，突然间漂移的胸口里传出啪的一声轻响。他被病毒占领的中央处理器在处理了最后一条关于救护车的信息后，悄然沉入了黑暗中。

“好了，我说过今天是个特殊的日子，难得气氛不错，要不要和我结个婚？”医生晃了晃那具空壳，这才意识到漂移的余烬已经在方才的忘我对接中被他碾碎了。静悄悄的红色机体里，只有那个毫无生命力的跳蛋发出的轻微杂音。

他偏了偏头雕，突然感到一阵兴奋。于是他转而握住漂移逐渐冰冷下去的腰部继续抽送，没多久就用交合液填满了剑士的油箱，甚至让自己的体液漫出了他的接口。

等到所有事情做完，救护车的面前又摆满了好多瓶瓶罐罐。他将那些罐子拢到臂弯里，凝视着上面的“非卖品”标签，幸福地微笑起来。

门铃又响了，但这次医生不再孤单，因为伴侣的眼睛将从他办公桌上的罐子里注视着他，直到他投入地狱。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为没吃透镜像世界的设定，只知道里面没普神，火种变成了相对应的余烬，其他按感觉编的，不好意思……  
> （比如说似乎镜像世界的人是不会真正死掉的，但在这篇里面就是完全死透了……


End file.
